


Name A Game to Play

by flowerbedofsouls



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: Isak asks Even to choke him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyp3r10n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyp3r10n/gifts), [magicae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicae/gifts).



> Explicit content wasn't something I planned to write, but here I am. Written because I once brought up this thing on Twitter:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> And **no** , don't worry. Eskild does not join in. 

_”Oh, baby, look what you started_  
_The temperature’s rising in here_  
_Is this gonna happen?”_

—Ariana Grande with Into You

 

*

 

When Even had gotten the text from Isak, he arrived at the _Kollektiv_ sooner rather than later. Because, well, a simple _“I’m home alone”_ -text just isn’t something Even can push aside.

 

So, like the good (perfect) boyfriend he is, he almost wheezily at the door. Isak answers it and pulls him into a kiss. Forcibly—longingly—wantonly.

 

It’s wet, and it makes Even feel like his skin is burning. His heartbeat drumming in his ears as he grabs Isak’s hair with one hand and his arse with his other.

 

“Fuck,” he swears and just leans against the forehead. He needs to catch his breath.

 

“Baby,” Isak murmurs, kissing the corner of Even’s mouth a couple of times, his hands pulling off Even’s jacket with ease. Even feels Isak’s palms touching his body all over.

 

He’s probably going to self-combust if Isak continues.

 

“Issy,” he gasps when Isak sneaks a hand down his pants. “Bedroom— _uh_ —“

 

They stumble and fall and trip over shoes. Even stops Isak right beside his room and just pushes him against the wall, causing the wall to tremble; much like Isak trembles under his touch.

 

Another heated kiss.

 

Another desperate gasp.

 

Four hands trying to find something to touch—to _feel_.

 

Even pulls off Isak’s shirt with practiced ease and throws it somewhere he doesn’t care about right now. He leans down, nibbling just below Isak’s jaw and nibbling his way down to the collarbone which elicits a whimpered moan from Isak’s lips.

 

He can’t stop himself. His hand flies up to pull away the hair that starts to get stuck against Isak’s sweatier and warmer face, and kisses his lips roughly.

 

Another dance between tongues.

 

Another desperate jerk of hips.

 

More half-moon marks across their skin from the pressure of their nails.

 

“Want you,” Isak breathes, pressing his groin against Even’s. “Need you, baby.”

 

With what could almost be considered a growl, Even pulls Isak from the wall and pulls him into the younger boy’s room. He slams the door shut and looks at Isak, who is getting out of his jeans. Even follows his example and undresses.

 

He notices the slight blush that stretches from Isak’s cheeks down to his chest. He thinks it makes him look beautiful, but Isak averts his eyes from Even and looks down at the sheets.

 

“Why are you always so shy?” Even asks, softer than he currently feels. Honestly, he doesn’t feel much like talking right now.

 

Isak’s blush deepens and he almost melts into the bed with the uncomfortable squirming. “I’m not shy,” he protests, reaching out a hand for Even to take.

 

“No?” Even asks, taking the hand and lets Isak pull him on top. “What’s this then?” he asks, mapping the crimson colour that has spread across Isak’s chest.

 

“I’m just—it’s not—“ Isak stutters, trying to find the words. Then he sighs, and says, “I’m just not used being stared at.”

 

Even looks at him at first, but then bows his head so he can kiss the blushing chest. He can almost feel the heartbeat against his lips. He looks up at Isak and murmurs against his chest, “Then that needs to be changed,” before he licks across Isak’s nipple.

 

“G-god,” Isak groans, his body jerking at the sudden sensation. “ _Evy_ ,” he whines, pulling Even up for a kiss.

 

“What do you want?” Even asks and obliges to kiss the tempting lips. “Do you want to fuck me?”

 

Isak shakes his head. “No,” he says and snakes his arm over Even’s neck to stop him from pulling away. “Do you remember when we were in that pool?” he breathes in Even’s ear.

 

Even is a bit confused, but nods jerkily. Their hips grind. “What about it?”

 

Isak licks his lips and leans—if possible—closer to Even’s ear. “Remember when we were underwater?”

 

Even frowns a bit. “You’re making no sense and sort of killing the mood,” he tells Isak,. “Can’t you tell me _after_ we’ve fu—“

 

“Remember when you _choked_ me?” Isak breathes in, his arm leaving the neck to cover Even’s back and hold him in place.

 

Even almost can’t stop himself from coming. _What?_

 

“Fuck,” he curses and looks at his boyfriend. “You want me to choke you again?” Isak nods, and the blush deepens even more. “You want me to choke you while I’m fucking you roughly?”

 

“God, fuck—“ Isak groans, pressing his hips closer so their cocks rut harder. “ _Yes_.”

 

Even has to bite down on Isak’s shoulder. “Fuck, _Issy_ ,” he groans. “You’re so fucking hot—“

 

Isak’s breath hitches and stretches his arm for the lube and a condom.

 

“Want you to finger yourself, baby,” Even whispers filthily into Isak’s ear. “Want to see you fuck yourself.”

 

He watches hungrily when Isak pours lube richly over his fingers and reaches down to comply to Even’s wishes. Their eyes lock, and— _dammit_ —Even couldn’t possibly last going on like this.

 

He decides to roll off to the side of Isak, and watch from the side. He twitches Isak’s nipples and nibble the ribcage area, stroking a hand up and down Isak’s thigh, occasionally sneaking a ghostly touch on Isak’s cock.

 

_Isak. Isak. Isak. Isak._

 

His mind short-circuits and can’t think of anything other than Isak. Isak’s smile, Isak’s whine; Isak’s whimper and Isak’s desperation.

 

All he wants is to fall apart together with him, and feel their bodies pressed together—sharing the heat as if their lives depend on it.

 

“ _Eh—Evy_ ,” Isak mewls, his face flushed and his eyes just a little wet from need.

 

“You’re so good,” he praises, his hand giving Isak’s cock a gentle tug, causing Isak’s body to jerk and sink his fingers even deeper. “God, you’re _so good_ —“

 

“ _Need you_ ,” he whines. “Need you now—I’m ready.”

 

Even grabs the lube and pours it over his fingers generously and gently pulls at Isak’s busy arm. Isak grasps Even’s hair with the hand he’s just had fingers deep in his arse. Even checks Isak first, to make sure he is ready. With a bit of teasing, twisting and scissoring, he decides that _yes_ —Isak’s ready. He presses a kiss just below Isak’s navel before he strokes himself a few times and opens the wrap with a rip.

 

He can feel Isak’s body trembling. He can feel his own doing the same.

 

_“Remember when you choked me?”_

 

Even wraps the condom over his cock and spreads Isak’s legs further apart.

 

“You ready, baby?” he asks and looks at Isak seriously.

 

 _You sure about this?_ is the unvoiced question.

 

Isak nods and gasps out a small _yes_ when Even teases the hole with the tip. His grasp at Even’s hair tightens.

 

Slowly, he pushes his hips forward and feels the heat surround his cock. He feels Isak twitch and relax a few times before he relaxes a final time.

 

“ _Shit_ , Issy,” he groans.

 

The grasp loosens, and Even grabs Isak’s arms and hold them over Isak’s head.

 

“You think you can hold them there for me?” he asks, his thumb stroking the wrist.

 

Isak nods—gasps when Even moves.

 

“You want me to harder?” Even asks, his left hand moving to hold Isak by the hips.

 

“Yes,” Isak groans out, pushing back when Even jerks his hips back against Isak’s body. “I want you to fucking fuck me _hard_ ,” he grinds out breathily.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Even pants, groaning when he feels Isak’s leg locking behind his back. “You want me to— _uh_ —choke you, baby?”

 

Isak nods and Even can feel how the muscles twitch around his cock. _God_.

 

“I want to hear you say it, then,” he grounds out, increasing the pace steadily.

 

Isak moans. “I want you— _yes_ —to _choke_ — _fuck_ —me—“

 

“Say it again,” he groans out, just needing to hear it from Isak _one more time_ , because who would’ve thought that his beautiful boyfriend could be such a _beast_?

 

“I want you to cho—choke me, baby,” he stutters, pressing his arse down on Even’s cock.

 

Even doesn’t need more. His moves his left hand to rest beside Isak’s face, to hold him up. He starts to trace the gentle bruises that had begun to appear from when he was nibbling Isak’s throat. Then he experimentally takes a hold around Isak’s neck and presses.

 

He doesn’t dare too hard at first, but at the encouraging look from Isak, he increases the pressure a little.

 

They’re both chasing it now; the relief. Isak can’t do anything but try to lock Even in place with his legs.

 

Even lets Isak take a deep breath before he adds pressure again.

 

“You’re so fucking— _god_ —hot right now, Issy,” he tells him. “You look so good— _fuck_ —“

 

Isak tenses, a croaked cry escapes his lips when Even lightens the pressure, and his body shakes. Even leans down to press warm kisses, while he chases his own relief.

 

A few more moments and Even joins his boyfriend in the bliss, feeling the condom filling up a bit.

 

 He groans, and gently pulls out from Isak. The movement causes Isak to whimper again. Even strokes Isak’s hair with his free hand, rolls to the side and throws the used condom into Isak’s trashcan.

 

“Mm,” he mumbles against Isak’s cheek He pulls their bodies closer. “Was that okay?”

 

Isak nods tiredly. “It was amazing,” he confesses. He can’t very well come up with a good excuse from coming untouched. Especially not in post-orgasmic state.

 

They curl up and Isak ends up being the big spoon, one of his arms hugging Even almost protectively around the waist.

 

Even wakes up first after that and listens carefully to see if anyone else had gotten back. He could only hear Isak’s soft snores.

 

He smiles. Isak would never admit that he snores.

 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but holding Isak is too nice to let go of. He can feel the sweat from before and the sticky come against his skin. Hot in the moment, gross in the aftermath.

 

He stretches his arm out from the bed and down to the floor, his hand searching for either’s pants to check the time.

 

Eventually he finds Isak’s phone and notices it wasn’t even 9pm. They had probably fallen asleep around an hour ago.

 

Even, who really wants to see his boyfriend come again, stretches for the lube and squirts richly onto his hand. He pulls the sheet over him and lets it cover Isak up to the chest. His hand finds Isak’s cock and he tugs it gently.

 

It twitches in response, and Isak’s lips part slightly.

 

Encouraged, Even strokes the cock, his thumb grazing the slit. Isak’s hips jerk in response, and he hears a faint, “ _Evy_ ”.

 

He leans down, lets his tongue swirl around the head.

 

“ _Ugh_ ,” he hears Isak groan, and he feels cold air hitting his head. He looks up, his tongue stroking the hardening cock while he stares into Isak’s eyes. The sheet had been pulled aside, and he glances over the whitening fist Isak has of it. “God—“

 

Without needing more from Isak, he strokes Isak’s cock once—twice—before he takes it all into his mouth. Isak’s hips jerk, pushing his cock further down Even’s throat with a groan.

 

“Yes, baby,” he murmurs, stroking Even’s hair before grasping it sharply when Even starts to hum around the cock, giving even more pleasure from the vibrations. “ _Fuck_ , Even— _yes_ —“

 

The door opens suddenly causing Even to nearly bite down and Isak to yelp. Isak pulls up the sheets to cover himself, leaving Even in the uncomfortable situation of having to try to find some cover himself.

 

He looks up and sees Eskild there, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“What the hell?!” Isak grits out, his face flushed.

 

“Do you guys need anything?” Eskild asks, surprisingly in English. The two boys stares at him. “Some snacks? A _condom_? Let me know!”

 

“Oh my god— _Eskild_!” Isak cries out, grabs a pillow and throws it at Eskild.

 

“Oh God, love ya,” Eskild sing-songs and closes the door.

 

Even bursts out laughing and wipes his mouth. “What just happened?”

 

Isak grumbles. “ _Eskild_ happened.”

 

“Did he just—did he just quote Mean Girls?”

 

Isak groans and lifts his head only to let it fall straight back—only for the effect. “Yes.”

 

“ _Why_?” Even asks, but can’t stop himself from laughing. The entire situation had been absurd.

 

“I think he might’ve heard us,” Isak speculates, “though we may never know for sure. Honestly? It’s _Eskild_.”

 

“Naturally,” Even agrees good-heartedly.

 

Isak untangles himself from the sheets.

 

“You want me to finish that?” Even asks, nodding at the cock that is now only at half-mast.

 

Isak looks down and rolls his eyes. “Not really, this was kind of a mood-killer. But it was really hot earlier,” he adds in a bit softer voice. “You wanna do that again?”

 

Even blinks a few times. “Yeah. You liked it that much?” he asks, a grin tugging his lips.

 

“Of course I did, idiot,” Isak tells him, swatting Even playfully. “I wouldn’t ask you to do something I wouldn’t like, now, would I?”

 

Even shrugs. “Just because you think it’s hot in a fantasy doesn’t mean it’s hot in the act.”

 

“Well, I thought it was _very_ hot in the act,” Isak purrs. “But I kind of just wanna—I don’t know—watch a movie or something?”

 

Even nods. “Maybe a shower before though? A little change of sheets too?”

 

Isak blushes. “Yeah. That first.”

 

“Hey,” Even says, calling for Isak to look at him. “Don’t be shy,” he says with a smile.

 

Isak nods a little and scratches an itch on his neck, wincing when he feels some spots being much more sore than others.

 

“Yeah, that,” Even chuckles, and looks at the markings that really left nothing to imagination. “We should probably check if Noora has something to cover that up.  Or maybe Eskild does?”

 

“Or maybe I’ll just forget about it and not care too much,” Isak says, standing up on a bit shaky legs. “Woah.”

 

Even stands up quickly behind Isak and holds him for support. “Let me help you.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak sniffs playfully. “You fucked me so hard I can barely stand. You should carry me to the bathroom. Like I’m a king.”

 

Even can only roll his eyes, but he grabs a couple of towels to wrap around their hips for the walk over and the walk back.

 

The bedroom door opens with a creak, and they can hear Eskild from the kitchen: “Next time you should play some music!”

 

*

 

 _“So, baby, come light me up_  
_And maybe I’ll let you on it_  
_A little bit dangerous, but,_  
_That’s how I want it”_

—Ariana Grande with Into You

**Author's Note:**

> So the reason why I had Eskild doing that is because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/raresora/status/818578992865443840), and I thought, hell, let's just throw it in.
> 
> I forgot to add, that the reason I didn't add proper archive warnings is because the age of consent in Norway is 16 (it's 15 in Sweden) and adding the Underage warning would make it seem like Even is older than he is. And a creep. And I don't want that.


End file.
